MFG (Organisation)
MFG is an organisation that was founded in order to preserve the use of internal combustion engine cars in the form of competitive racing. The races are held in Japan and the organiser and founder is Ryou Takahashi. The organisation has been around for 4 years by the start of the story. MF Ghost was started as the next step in "Project D" and is Ryousuke Takahashi's answer to his theory on ultimate speed on public roads. Rules Qualifying for MFG is carried out in a time attack format, the top 15 cars with the fastest times move on to compete in a two lap race battle. These finalists are referred to as "The Godly 15". When the road surface is wet, qualifying is delayed for the sake of fairness. No road side galleries are permitted to reduce chance of spectator casualty. All footage is broadcast worldwide to the internet via drones that follow the cars around the courses. Test runs on the course during the race event are not allowed. Competitors that make it to the podium of the finals earn a kiss on the cheek from one of the MFG Angels of their choice. MFG Drones Drones are further used for racer safety. Drones alert competitors during their run if a car that is running faster is approaching by moving into the drivers view and flashing a yellow signal. If the course is obstructed due to an accident, the drone stops and issues a stop signal to the car following. The drone also sends an image of the driver involved in the crash to the center of operation in order to instruct a rescue team to be dispatched. Drones are high performance with fully autonomous functions and a max speed of 180 km/h (roughly 112 mph). Grip to Weight Ratio MFG's only regulation is the "Grip to Weight Ratio". This regulation requires heavier cars to have wider tires in order to ensure a fairer balance. Lighter cars are required to have thinner tires. A handicap for 4WD cars and midship cars is also in place. The unifying of grip to weight ratio causes the unification of cornering speed of the cars. Engine power, however, is unrestricted so it is up to the driver to find the best combination inside the regulations allowance. Hybrid cars are not allowed and must have their kinetic energy-recovery system removed to partake. This regulation came to be known as the "Richman's Regulation" since racers concluded that, due to the equalised cornering speed of the cars and no restriction on engine power, cars with greater horsepower were better to use. This lead to racers who could afford top end European premium cars dominating the top positions. However, due to this regulation favouring tire requirements that are more oriented towards endurance, it gives less powerful cars that are driven with better balance and tire management a chance to proceed where they otherwise wouldn't be able to. The Godly 15 The qualifiers of MFG Round 1 are the "Godly 15". These drivers earn reward money corresponding to their rank position and advance to the next round. Current Godly 15 (Year 4) Past Godly 15 (Year 4) Award System (in JP Yen) MFG Car Numbers In the MFG, cars are numbered. The cars numbered up to 40 are based on the rankings from the previous year. Any number from 41 and above is up for grabs for anybody to apply for. Current Car Numbers Trivia * MF Ghost as an organisation is a direct successor to "Project D" in the Initial D series. Category:MFG